


Und scheiss auf Freunde bleiben

by Kleine



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hеплатонические отношения; десятка по физике в аттестат была получена случайно; грамматика русского языка претерпевает необратимые изменения, ничего не знаю; розовое облако заставило меня в очередной раз и грешно смеяться над больным человеком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Und scheiss auf Freunde bleiben

\- SJ-11 вызывает SME-1. SJ-11 вызывает SME-1. Прошу связи. Прием.

Кюхен до хруста потягивается в спальном мешке. Ровный голос Итука атомным ледоколом проходит сквозь завывания ветра за стенами.

\- Доброе утро, SME-1, как погода в Сеуле? Прием.

Короткое арктическое лето вот-вот готово вступить в права, Реук уже заготовил лосьон от загара и брендовые солнцезащитные очки без кожаной обшивки и носоупоров.

\- Время по Гринвичу...

Заспанный Хичоль в комбинезоне со спущенными лямками спотыкается о ноги Кюхена, ощутимо ударяя его по косточке на лодыжке.

\- Твою мать, Кю, чего разлегся?!

\- Суточный ход температуры воздуха... - бодро продолжает делиться метеосводкой Итук, прижимая к одному уху большой наушник и заткнув пальцем второе.

Кюхен морщится, подтягивая повыше колени. Сквозь бесчисленные слои одежды и толстенные носки дотянуться до кожи так же нереально, как ступить на настоящую почву на Южном полюсе.

\- Когда приезжает дополнительная команда? - как ни в чем не бывало спрашивает Донхэ, позвякивая ложкой. Божественный аромат кофе, даже самого что ни на есть растворимого в восьмом часу утра - лучшее, что может случиться с Кюхеном за весь день. С тех пор, как повредился портативный спутниковый терминал, ему решительно нечем заняться по вечерам, когда на Хичоля с Сонмином находит хандра и они с мрачным видом исследуют содержимое деревянных ящиков у дальней стены кладовки, доставленных контрабандным способом. В профилактических целях, разумеется. Сладковатый вересковый запах виски еще несколько часов витает в воздухе, заглушая душок из сваленных у двери термосапог.

\- Первого июня, - отзывается Реук, насыпая кофе в кружку Кюхена. - Там еще намечается какой-то стажер-гидробиолог.

\- Стажеры - это прекрасно, - угрюмо бурчит Хичоль, натягивая куртку, - дай мне два "сникерса" и не вздумай класть сахар. Хоть какое-то развлечение в этой дыре, - белые блики в тусклых сумерках мельтешащим телевизионным шумом застилают квадрат окна.

\- Конец связи, - объявляет Итук, откладывая рацию.

\--

Темная громада корпуса ледокола возвышается над ослепительной равниной сверкающего льда. Крохотные солнечные зайчики клеятся к ресницам, глаза режет от нестерпимой белизны. Обычно сдержанный Итук в малиновом шарфе в черную клетку, выглядящем как последний всхлип бредовой мечты горячечного больного, легко взбежав по трапу, обнимает крепкого мужчину в камуфляжной куртке, повисая у него на шее и дрыгая ногами от избытка чувств. "Канин", - вспоминает Кюхен. Долговязый Шивон, знакомый еще из прошлой экспедиции, маячит позади. Есон - механик со странностями, над которым подшучивает вся станция, перегнувшись через лейр, что-то кричит Реуку, который энергично машет руками в ответ, подскакивая на месте от нетерпения.

\- Что он сказал? - спрашивает он Кюхена.

Тот фыркает.

\- Что он еще мог сказать? Что приехал на тебе жениться.

Резко осекшись, Реук перестает прыгать. Кислотно-оранжевые шнурки печально болтаются до самой земли.

\- Опять третируешь интеллектуальную элиту? - одобрительно ухмыляется Хичоль и хлопает его по плечу.

Когда первый восторг от встречи рассеивается в слабо-морозном воздухе, Итук берет себя в руки, а Хичоль принимается командовать каждым, кому не посчастливилось очутиться в поле его зрения, Кюхен замечает на трапе одинокую фигурку. Если не считать ярко-красной куртки и жуткой шапки в снежинку и с помпоном, парень ничем не выделяется. Однако вездесущему Хичолю достаточно и этого.

\- Новые лица, - мурлычет он, - пойду познакомлюсь.

\--

\- ... Ынхёк, - растерянно улыбается тот. - Очень приятно.

\- А уж нам-то как приятно, - многообещающе улыбается Хичоль. Звучит до того непристойно, что крошка-Реук заливается краской. Даже Есон, в очередной раз погрузившийся в свой богатый внутренний мир, удивленно оборачивается.

Быстрая тень с диким воплем неукрощенного свободолюбивого обитателя джунглей буквально сшибает опешившего Ынхёка с ног. Когда клубок конечностей распадается на относительные составляющие, выясняется, что внезапно взбесившийся Донхэ ни за что не желает отцепляться от своей вновьприбывшей жертвы, задетый взрывной волной его натиска Реук потерял очки, а Сонмин кипит от гнева.

\- Дай-ка сюда мой попкорн, дорогуша, я хочу это видеть, - не понижая голоса объявляет Хичоль.

\--

Когда от количества перетасканных ящиков с консервами позвоночник Кюхена грозит расколоться пополам, Итук объявляет, что на сегодня достаточно. Встрепанный и раскрасневшийся Ынхёк бессильно валится на соседний стул. Влажные волосы невообразимого вишневого оттенка липнут ко лбу и вискам. Донхэ, приклеившийся к нему, вероятно, на всю оставшуюся жизнь, продолжает что-то вещать, не сбавляя оборотов встроенного внутреннего генератора неуемной активности. Не наблюдая от собеседника ожидаемой реакции, он поворачивается к Кюхену.

\- Мы жили в соседних домах, выросли вместе, не виделись лет десять, и вот теперь, можешь себе представить?!

Кюхен устало дергает плечом.

Материализовавшийся в дверном проеме Хичоль, свежий, как дыхание орбит-зависимого, обвиняюще направляет на него указующий перст.

\- Ты почему не предупредил мальчика об обязательной по прибытию медицинской проверке? - возмущенно отчитывает он Кюхена, который впервые слышит о какой бы то ни было проверке.

Пальцы Хичоля стальными тисками смыкаются вокруг запястья Ынхёка.

\- Неслыханно! А вдруг у него педикулез? Или свиной грипп? Ты об остальных подумал?

\- Будь у него свиной грипп, он бы уже хрюкал в этих условиях, - вяло отбивается Кюхен.

\- Много ты понимаешь. Пойдем-ка, я тебя осмотрю, - притворно-обеспокоенно обращается к Ынхёку Хичоль.

\- Если ты хочешь облапать новенького, пока никто не видит, необязательно каждый раз идти на такие ухищрения, - громко говорит Кюхен. Его голос взмывает над неожиданно воцарившейся тишиной столовой.

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Кюхен сию секунду упал бы замертво.

\--

Доступ к глобальному информационному ресурсу несколько примиряет Кюхена с суровой действительностью. Он запирается в химической лаборатории и до пяти утра наверстывает упущенное в StarCraft, потягивая вино из приклеенной в незапамятные времена к штативу пробирки - рядовая шутка Хичоля с претензией на гениальность. Когда от ряби пикселей начинает двоиться в глазах, а солнце за подслеповатым окошком и не думает заходить, Кюхен принимает решение отдохнуть - после вынужденного перерыва не так-то просто вернуться в достойную форму.

Реук тихо посапывает на своем месте, прижимая к груди расслабленную руку Есона, который почти скатывается с края узкой койки. Обычно эта почетная обязанность плюшевого мишки принадлежит потрепанному справочнику по исторической антропологии и этногенезу без обложки. Кюхен мысленно хмыкает. Совсем они здесь одичали.

На кровати Кюхена кто-то спит, но сам он обнаруживает это лишь избавившись от непродуваемых штанов и взобравшись на верхнюю полку.

\- Ну и какого хрена? - сонно бурчит он, наткнувшись на весьма одушевленный сверток в его любимом тройном пуховом одеяле.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - испуганно таращится на него Ынхёк.

\- Нет, что ты здесь делаешь? Это моя постель.

\- Ой. Хичоль сказал, тут свободно.

Кюхен утомленно закатывает глаза.

\--

В который раз оступившись на ледяной колдобине, Кюхен тихо чертыхается. Вопреки вчерашним прогнозам утро выдается пасмурным и хмурым. Неосмотрительно побрившись и выскочив на пронизывающий ветер без маски, он ощущает, как горит обожженная морозом кожа. Стальная дверь в лабораторный ангар поддается далеко не сразу. Когда Кюхену все-таки удается проникнуть внутрь, единственное, чего ему по-настоящему хочется - свернуться в уголке и перезимовать. Учитывая, что оттепель в разгаре, ждать настоящей весны осталось всего каких-то лет четыреста-пятьсот.

Ынхёк дремлет, водрузив ноги на стол. От скрежета двери он вскидывается, переворачиваясь вместе со стулом.

Кюхен осторожно растирает остатки кожного покрова на месте, некогда бывшим его лицом.

\- Опять ты? - не слишком любезно приветствует он.

\- Я просто! Извини, я правда не хотел!

\- Забей, - неловко отмахивается Кюхен. - Я спрашиваю, что ты забыл в моем кабинете.

Ынхёк смотрит так, будто увидел вставшего на задние лапы белого медведя.

\- Но я... я же этот... - лепечет он, - выдро... то есть, гидро... биолог.

\- Вот как? Тогда я спокоен за обитателей гидросферы, - преувеличенно серьезно говорит Кюхен, прижимая руку к груди и глядя ему в глаза, - вы с Донхэ наведете здесь порядок. Не смей трогать мои реактивы.

\--

Хоккейный матч во внутреннем крытом дворе заканчивается безоговорочной победой команды Итука. Хичоль, пострадавший от удара клюшкой на второй минуте, дуется на него до самого вечера и отказывается помогать с ужином.

\- Я врач, а не чернорабочий, - негодует он, - пусть герои умственного труда ковыряются в рыбной требухе, благодарю покорно.

Реук прячется за Есона. Шивон в меховой ушанке со звездой отрывается от Библии.

\- Я тебе помогу, - дружелюбно обещает он. - Мне совсем немного осталось, - и улыбается.

Перед таким тонким тактическим ходом не в состоянии устоять и ледяное сердце Хичоля. Громко топая, он направляется в кухню. Реук семенит следом на почтительном расстоянии.

\--

Подобно любому новичку, вначале Ынхёк резвым мячиком скачет по снежному кургану, поскальзываясь и хохоча. Кюхен пытается вспомнить свое первое восхождение на полуотвесную стену айсберга, и затрудняется соотнести детали - события путаются в памяти, наплывая друг на друга. Ближе к средине пути Ынхёк роняет альпеншток, а на самой вершине выясняется, что он умудрился потерять перчатку. Расцарапанная кровоточащая ладонь с побелевшей кожей, растрескавшейся на костяшках - не самое занятное зрелище. Реук в ужасе зажмуривает глаза, Сонмин встревоженно хмурится. Хичоль с мини-аптечкой, естественно, остался на базе.

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Кюхен стягивает терморукавицу, впихивает ее в руки ошалевшего Ынхёка.

\- Надевай, чего стоишь? Возвращаемся, - ворчит он.

\- А как же ты?

\- Новая вырастет, - огрызается Кюхен и отворачивается, чтобы не видеть восхищенного взгляда Ынхёка и подозрительного прищура Сонмина.

\--

\- Делай после этого добрые дела, ай! Поаккуратнее нельзя?

Хичоль отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

\- Скажи спасибо, что я такой непревзойденный специалист. Еще немного и пришлось бы ампутировать, - менторским тоном выговаривает он, ловко обрабатывая разлившийся отек. - У тебя лицо шелушится, помажешь кремом перед сном. Вот, выпей в лечебных целях.

Коньяк мягким пожаром обдает пищевод, и проголодавшегося Кюхена почти сразу ведет.

\- Теперь он твой вечный раб, - довольно скалится Хичоль, наливая стопку для себя. - Не упускай своего шанса, - окликает он Кюхена, когда тот уже касается ручки двери, - я его хорошенько осмотрел. Как врач. Тебе понравится.

\--

В один из дней, когда щетина на подбородке Шивона становится бородой, а температура воздуха за стенами станции снижается до -20C, у входа в уборную Кюхен перехватывает Ынхёка с вытаращенными глазами. На часах почти семь - утренняя экспедиция изрядно затянулась. Мелко перебирая ногами, Ынхёк избавляется от верхней одежды, последовательно расшвыривая ее детали по дороге.

\- Пусти, - сдавленно шипит он, - я сейчас умру.

Кюхен долго смеется и даже рассказывает об этом Хичолю.

\- Чувак, - с ухмылкой советует тот, когда Ынхёк вываливается из кабинки с видом человека, только что воплотившего в жизнь свою американскую мечту. Ну, хорошо, не совсем американскую. - Носи с собой бутылку. Иначе как ты выдержишь на полевых работах?

\- Какую бутылку? - добродушно улыбается Ынхёк.

\- Чтобы ссать, - без обиняков поясняет прямолинейный как бронепоезд Хичоль.

Кюхен готов поклясться, что у Ынхёка розовеют щеки.

\- И еще одну, с водой, - продолжает инструктаж Хичоль. - Только смотри не перепутай.

Кюхен возвращается к этому нехитрому совету уже работая на участке. Однажды в полдень тишину, царящую в лагере, нарушает нечеловеческий вопль, и Ынхёк проносится мимо, зажимая руками рот. Кюхен сгибается пополам от хохота.

\- Перепутал, - выдавливает он в ответ на недоуменные взгляды коллег.

\--

Неизвестно, как, но Ынхёку удается приручить зверушку. Начинается все навязчиво, как в детских сказках: Ынхёк загорается идеей завести питомца, и выбор его порывистого темперамента падает на белого медведя. Донхэ не один день вовсю расхваливает белоснежных зубастых песцов, безобидных морских котиков с печальными глазками с плакатов Гринписа и рогатых нарвалов. Зная Ынхёка, тот добрался бы и до нарвала.

Поняв, что поддержки ему не дождаться, он принимается за дело всерьез, обстоятельный как всегда - участники экспедиции то и дело обнаруживают куски мяса, рыбы и сладости на разном расстоянии от станции и в карманах Ынхёка, который не сдается до тех пор, пока Хичоль не решает пригрозить подсыпать в его завтрак слабительного. Его печальная физиономия становится объектом насмешек на ближайшую неделю, пока одним прекрасным утром Итук не обнаруживает перед окном молодого медведя, копошащегося в пропитавшемся кровью снегу. 

\- Я назвал его Чоко, - сообщает Ынхёк, сияя, как именинник, словно лично приложил руку к рождению этого конкретного медведя. Остальные его тихо ненавидят. 

 

Станция располагается метрах в ста от места, где темные воды океана неприветливо лижут подножье статичного айсберга. Основной ангарный корпус, напоминающий половинки нескольких гигантских труб, окружают круглые крыши служебных помещений. 

\- На сиськи похоже, - буркнул Хичоль, когда вертолет доставил их сюда почти год назад.

\- Подожди пять минут, мы еще не приземлились, - философски заметил тогда Кюхен.

Хотя ни один ни за что не сознался бы, здесь оказалось гораздо лучше, чем они предполагали. Первая снежная буря, правда, несколько развеяла иллюзии на счет легкости бытия.

Вопреки многочисленным предостережениям и наставлениям инструктора по технике безопасности, у Кюхена периодически возникает иррациональное желание посидеть, свесив ноги в ледяную пропасть. Он прекрасно осведомлен, что подточенный водой лед может быть крохким, что обманчивая мощь айсберга играет злые шутки с самоуверенными глупцами, а потому не приближается к самому краю. Но через несколько недель лето подойдет к концу, льдины обступят их остров вечной мерзлоты, а солнечный свет сменит непроглядная тьма, подсвеченная всполохами северного сияния. За час до того, как вопль будильника прервет зычный хор храпящих полярников, Кюхен выбирается из-под одеяла, стараясь не шуметь, крадется по пустому коридору и быстрым шагом направляется к изрезанной кромке.

Линию горизонта вспарывают гигантские глыбы айсбергов самой причудливой формы, застывших в своем вековом величии. Кюхен смотрит вниз - от переливающейся внизу мириадами искр воды его отделяет всего один шаг.

\- Не шевелись, - негромко говорит кто-то позади.

Кюхен медленно оборачивается. Взлохмаченный Ынхёк в незастегнутой куртке неотрывно смотрит за его левое плечо. Грязновато-серый сугроб разворачивается, обретая знакомую форму. На вид медведь не проявляет признаков агрессии, но кто знает, что на уме у дикого зверя? Кюхен медленно выдыхает, облачко пара оседает на губах, на миг затуманивая стекла очков. Медведь встает на дыбы, будто в нерешительности вертит головой. Стеклянный взгляд походит на тот, каким провожают потенциальных покупателей выпуклые пуговичные глаза его мягких собратьев на полках магазинов. Кюхен ловит себя на мысли, что по обыкновению забыл почистить хистори и кукисы на ноутбуке. И закрыть вкладку, открытую на bestasianporno.com. Мама дважды неприятно удивится, когда ей доставят его печальные останки вместе с гигабайтами фильмов для взрослых в папке "работа".

\- Кюхен, - шепчет Ынхёк, наверное, чтобы просто удостовериться, что его не разбил апоплексический удар и он не собирается падать без чувств. Заиндевелый снег под подошвами сыто поскрипывает, когда Кюхен делает первый осторожный шаг в сторону.

Медведь издает явственный рык.

\- Я же сказал, не шевелись! - взвизгивает Ынхёк и Кюхен послушно замирает, не слыша ничего, кроме взбудораженного стука сердца и шума прибоя. Будет глупо умереть вот так, когда до станции рукой подать. Лучше уж прыгнуть. Будто подслушав его мысли, Ынхёк хватает его за руку и рывком задвигает к себе за спину, подальше от обрыва и нерешительного медведя. - Уходи, - звенящим голосом просит он, как если бы животные могли его понимать. - Пожалуйста, - добавляет он гораздо тише и выуживает из кармана обернутую в полиэтилен рыбу. "Наверное, очередная порция корма", - думает Кюхен. Медведь подхватывает рыбу, едва та касается поверхности снега. Они пятятся гуськом, а потом несутся, сломя голову, срывая дыхание, спотыкаясь и подхватывая друг друга на бегу, к гостеприимно приоткрытой двери крайнего жилого корпуса. Лишь захлопнув ее и съехав на пол по шершавой дощатой стене, Кюхен позволяет себе повернуть голову. От выброса адреналина звенит в ушах и дрожат колени. Ынхёк сидит рядом, закрыв лицо руками.

\- Прости меня, - глухо говорит он, прерывисто дыша, - я не хотел.

Кюхен пихает его локтем, обхватывает рукой за шею и Ынхёк не придумывает ничего лучше, чем разрыдаться на его плече. В таком виде их застает выбежавший на шум Хичоль.

\- Да у вас, я погляжу, все получилось, - воркует он, складывая руки на груди. 

Кюхен демонстрирует ему средний палец.

\- Меня сейчас стошнит, - сообщает немного успокоившийся Ынхёк и шмыгает носом, - меня всегда тошнит от страха.

\- Поздравляю! - верещит Хичоль, - Вы бере...

Заспанный Итук, вывалившийся из спальни, едва не свернув себе шею на крутом пороге, с размаху прикладывает угол двери о его затылок.

Кюхен довольно улыбается.

\--

\- Доигрался, - зловеще каркает Хичоль, стягивая перчатки. Кюхен охотно провалился бы сквозь землю, но на подобный исход надежды мало.

\- От этого можно избавиться? - уточняет он, нетерпеливо покачиваясь с пятки на носок.

\- Разумеется, не сифилис же.

\- Тогда давай побыстрее покончим с этим.

Хмыкнув, Хичоль довольно потирает руки.

\- Садись, за час управимся, и я объявлю карантин.

Через два с половиной часа страданий Кюхен в ужасе отшатывается от зеркала.

\- Что за фигня?! - не своим голосом вопит он, и на шум сбегается половина станции.

\- Кто тебя так? - смеется Канин.

\- Ты что, поседел? - драматическим шепотом спрашивает Реук.

\- Я думал, у меня есть вши, - яростно сверкает глазами Кюхен, - а оказалось, у Хичоля нет мозгов.

\- Теперь и ты пополнил ряды блондинок, - парирует тот, любуясь результатом собственных трудов и хитроумных стратегических планов.

\--

Во всем виноват Реук. Или Есон. Впрочем, какая разница, если оба умудрились заболеть, а весь полевой отряд оказался без электричества и отрезан от внешнего мира.

\- Генератор полетел, - констатирует Кюхен, засовывая озябшие руки поглубже в карманы.

\- И что теперь? - возмущается Донхэ, бестолково тыкая во все кнопки подряд - действие откровенно бесполезное, потому как рация упрямо молчит. Ынхёк уныло ковыряет палочками рис.

\- Придется вернуться, - вздыхает Итук, - плохо. Совсем мало сделали, еще и погода портится.

Когда через несколько часов они выкатывают из переносного ангара автосани, вокруг метет так, что земля сливается с небом.

\- Нужно торопиться, - кричит Итук в самое ухо Кюхена. - Я поеду с Реуком, Есон - с Донхэ.

Ынхёк послушно съезжает на край сиденья, уступая Кюхену место у руля.

 

\- Ничего не вижу, - орет Кюхен, когда сани в очередной раз виляют. От порывов ветра перехватывает дыхание, повышенная облачность снижает видимость до нуля.

\- Что? - кричит в ответ Ынхёк, но Кюхен лишь отмахивается, пытаясь удержать курс. - Я не слышу! - продолжает допытываться тот, и Кюхен в бешенстве оборачивается, лишь на секунду отвлекаясь. Этого достаточно, чтобы снегоход, резво подскочив на крутом пригорке, уткнулся носом в затвердевший занос и заглох.

\- Теперь доволен? - кипит от злости Кюхен.

Разумеется, вытянуть автосани без посторонней помощи не удается, не говоря о том, чтобы завести и продолжить путь.

\- Возвращаемся, - командует он, чувствуя, что окончательно сорвал горло.

Это самые долгие полчаса за все время его пребывания в Арктике: подошвы скользят по заледеневшей поверхности, стекла очков ежесекундно сплошь залепляет мокрый снег, легкие отказываются полноценно функционировать в холодном молочно-белом тумане. Их немного сносит в сторону, а потому минут десять они ходят по кругу в стремлении отыскать палатки временного лагеря. В последний момент, уже перед самым входом Кюхен умудряется шлепнуться на лед, больно ударившись коленями. К счастью Ынхёка, на его лице нет ни намека на издевку, только потому тот остается в живых. Правда, общаться с ним у Кюхена нет особого желания.

Через некоторое время уши привыкают к непрерывному завыванию ветра, а Ынхёк первым делает шаг к примирению.

\- Я нашел виски, - нерешительно начинает он, не поднимая глаз от бутылки в руках. - Может?..

\- Как будто у меня есть выбор, - бурчит Кюхен, но уже не так агрессивно, и представляет, что скажет Хичоль, когда прознает, что его тайник бессовестно опустошили.

 

Он вполне готов заснуть, когда подозрительный звук привлекает его внимание.

\- Я замерз, - стучит зубами Ынхёк в ответ на его вопрос.

\- Ты это специально подстроил, - ворчит Кюхен, шатко качаясь в кромешной тьме. Ошметки природной подозрительности, растворенной в алкоголе, вязко плещутся в схваченном морозной пленкой костей черепе. К утру они вновь затвердеют в среднестатистический человеческий мозг - во всяком случае, Кюхену хочется в это верить. Похмелье - процесс образования извилин, только потому он столь болезнен. - Двигай костями.

Ынхёк перекатывается набок, позволяя ему втиснуться в спальный мешок. По всей видимости, дутые штанины, едва оказавшись в темноте, превращаются в парашюты - Кюхен несколько минут неуклюже возится, пытаясь поочередно впихнуть обе ноги - вместе и поочередно, после чего в раздражении стягивает комбинезон. Когда он, наконец, заползает в футляр спальника, Ынхёк почти не дышит - скорее всего, из опасения спровоцировать новый всплеск негатива.

\- Только пни меня, и твоя мама не дождется внуков, - обещает Кюхен и почти сразу ощущает кивок плечом.

Стук зубов, однако, нисколько не стихает. Кюхен сердито щипает Ынхёка, точнее, пытается ущипнуть, но сквозь толстый слой шерстяной ткани свитера нащупать костлявую руку не так-то просто.

\- Может, перестанешь уже?

Ынхёк испуганно вздрагивает.

\- Я не специально.

\- Раздевайся, - рявкает Кюхен, мысленно обещая придушить Ынхёка, если он задаст хоть один вопрос. Как назло, тот молча выползает из мешка, принимаясь шелестеть одеждой. Ветер за плотными стенами палатки взвывает особенно тоскливо и Кюхен невольно ежится, стягивая теплую рубашку вместе с футболкой.

\- Ну? - подгоняет он. - Не тормози, - и немедленно получает коленом по лбу так, что снопом разлетевшихся искр на миг озаряет всю палатку. - Охренел совсем?!

Ынхёк захлебывается извинениями, забиваясь в дальний угол и стараясь слиться с подкладкой. Кюхен сердито отворачивается, лопатками чувствуя его сдержанное дыхание, и засыпает под мерный гул вьюги. 

Пробуждение наступает внезапно и несколько секунд он недоумевает, открыты его глаза или он ослеп. За пластиковой прозрачной вставкой окна по-прежнему темно от бушующей метели, Кюхен понятия не имеет, где его фонарь и который час. Кто-то теплый прижимается к его спине и нельзя сказать, что это неприятно - скорее, непривычно. Ынхёк что-то неразборчиво бубнит во сне, подаваясь ближе, слегка дергаясь, и Кюхен едва сдерживает смех, когда до него доходит, что именно тот делает.

\- Эй, - шепотом зовет он, осторожно поворачиваясь, словно боясь разбудить кого-то еще. - Прекрати. Ынхёк!

Тот вздрагивает, просыпаясь, и тут же ощутимо толкает его в бок.

\- Что? Я... в чем дело?

\- Не будь эгоистом, - весело упрекает Кюхен, - протяни руку помощи.

\- О чем ты?

Кюхен закатывает глаза.

\- Ты об меня терся. Хороший сон приснился?

Ынхёк молчит и, наверняка, мучительно краснеет.

\- Так что, давай? На брудершафт.

\- Ладно, - говорит Ынхёк после самой длинной в жизни Кюхена паузы, - прямо здесь?

\--

Когда Кюхен уже готов передумать, отвернуться и впасть в спячку, чтобы не помнить этого позора, он чувствует прикосновение ледяных пальцев к ребрам и выворачивается ужом от холода и щекотки. 

\- Извини, - говорит Ынхёк и, наверное, подносит руки ко рту, потому что его неровное дыхание шевелит отросшие волосы надо лбом Кюхена, - у меня всегда...

\- Да замолчишь ты? - рычит Кюхен, лихорадочно шаря руками по его лицу, груди, животу, подминая под себя, ожидая, что его сейчас остановят - или желая этого, стаскивая с себя белье, а с Ынхёка еще почему-то шуршащие в установившейся тишине шорты, которые путаются в ногах, сковывая движения. 

Вокруг чертовски темно, в узком коконе спального мешка немыслимо жарко, пахнет не слишком чистым телом, свежим потом и выдыхающимися алкогольными парами. И пусть подобный импульсивный порыв непременно должен оставить синяки и следы раздражения на коже, привыкший к аскетичному укладу в области интимной жизни Кюхен не может не признать, что, несмотря на многочисленные неудобства, это гораздо лучше правой руки в будни и левой - по большим праздникам, при условии, что существует возможность побыть одному. Вероятно, именно по этой причине уже через несколько минут яростных и отчаянных движений бедрами, от которых напрягаются такие мышцы, о существовании которых он и не подозревал прежде, его накрывает столь головокружительный оргазм, что вспышка, пронзившая позвоночник, ощущается как боль. От слабости дрожат локти, на которые он опирался, нависая сверху, дурацкие шорты скользят под босыми ступнями. 

Ынхёк на миг сжимает пальцами его плечи, выгибая спину, опираясь на лопатки и затылок, шумно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Кюхен чувствует влажное тепло, разлившееся до солнечного сплетения, и наугад тянется за какой-нибудь одеждой из кучи, натыкаясь на каучуковую поверхность настила в проеме между овечьими шкурами и толстым синтетическим покрывалом, наконец, нащупывая нечто, что в его представлении обязано быть футболкой Ынхёка, который тяжело дышит, придавленный его весом и собственной эйфорией, и почти рефлекторно проводит подъемом стопы по его лодыжке - жест до такой степени застенчивый и неловкий, что Кюхен рассмеялся бы, если бы не темнота, в которой можно позволить себе получать удовольствие даже от столь нелепых проявлений случайной близости.

\--

Утром выясняется, что пострадала футболка Кюхена и это задает настроение предстоящему дню. К половине второго взаимная неприязнь достигает пиковой точки, потому что никто и не думает приезжать разбираться, что могло послужить причиной их задержки в кемпинге.

\- Пойдем пешком? - предлагает Ынхёк, с момента пробуждения отказывающийся смотреть ему в глаза, и Кюхен поспешно запихивает в рот остатки энергетического батончика, чтобы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь гадость.

Снегоход преодолевает это расстояние за час с небольшим - своим ходом они тратят почти четыре. Солнце издевательски сияет в лазурно-чистом небе и Кюхен злится пуще прежнего. Ынхёк, к счастью, не говорит ни слова, уткнувшись носом в воротник свитера, со всех сторон норовящего вылезти из куртки, и лишь изредка сверяется с GPS-навигатором.

\- Дорогая, я дома! - объявляет Кюхен, вламываясь в изолятор. - Хичоль?

Створка окна приоткрыта, радиаторы выключены, в помещении царит зверский холод, словно оно пустовало больше суток. Огромные плиты в кухонном отсеке холодны, на разделочном столе сиротливо жмутся друг к другу две пустые коробки от лапши быстрого приготовления - неоспоримое доказательство ночного рейда вечно голодных Шиндона с Есоном. Смутное беспокойство поселяется в груди Кюхена, но он гонит от себя дурацкие страхи - в конце концов, что могло случиться? Обходя комнату за комнатой, на пороге одной из них он сталкивается с побледневшим Ынхёком.

\- Опять тайком жрал варенье в кладовке? - подозрительно осведомляется Кюхен, испытывая невыразимое облегчение оттого, что он не один. Ынхёк мотает головой.

\- Здесь никого нет.

\- Потрясающая наблюдательность.

\- Нет, ты не понял. Здесь вообще никого нет, нигде.

\- Глупости не говори?

\- Сам посмотри, - запальчиво возражает Ынхёк, и, нахохлившись, усаживается на табурет у двери.

В четырех корпусах станции работает около пятидесяти человек, каждая из трех научно-исследовательских групп занимается выполнением индивидуальных задач, четвертый корпус, самый вместительный и новый, занят часто сменяющимся техническим персоналом. В пустынных переходах гуляют сквозняки, в непривычной тишине перестук шагов кажется оглушительным. Блики солнца, преломляясь в цветной узорной пленке на боковом окне, рассыпаются по обшитым светлым деревом внутренним стенам.

\- Ну что, убедился? - громко уточняет Ынхёк и Кюхен чуть не подпрыгивает. Эхо тащит звук дальше, вглубь помещения - ему и в голову не приходило, какие здесь длинные коридоры. Ынхёк настороженно озирается по сторонам, сжимая кулаки. Шапка успела где-то потеряться.

\- Страшно? - насмешливо спрашивает Кюхен, на всякий случай заглядывая под кровать.

\- Я просто подумал, нам лучше держаться вместе.

\--

\- База SJ-11 вызывает Сеул, прием? - молчание в ответ.

Через шестьдесят часов бесплодных попыток достучаться до человечества, которое одним махом исчезло в полном составе, Кюхен начинает приходить в отчаяние. И, хотя по всем радиочастотам передают монотонный шум, интернет исправно поставляет новости каждое утро, датируя их числом предыдущего дня - все часы и календари, будто сговорившись, подтверждают, что реальность отстает на сутки. Записи Кюхена в блоге команды автоматически перебрасывает во вчерашние. На четвертый день он получает по электронной почте ответ, подписанный именем Итука, который, судя по тону послания, пребывает в мрачнейшем расположении духа и недоумевает, куда умудрились подеваться двое взрослых и достаточно самостоятельных - об Ынхёке можно так сказать весьма условно, но все же - участников экспедиции с ледяного острова посреди океана. Письмо датировано завтрашним числом.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - чешет затылок Ынхёк.

\- Кто бы сомневался.

\- Это как День сурка?

Кюхен вздыхает, устало трет воспаленные от бессонницы глаза.

\- Я хочу спать. Напиши ответ Итуку.

\--

Идея, как и следовало ожидать, приходит в голову Ынхёка.

\- А что, если это как временной портал, который открылся потому, что мы что-то сказали или сделали в определенном порядке. Мы вернемся в лагерь и повторим? - возбужденно бормочет он, наворачивая круги по кухне. 

\- Все? - скептически поднимает бровь Кюхен, отвлекаясь от завтрака, - не думал, что тебе настолько понравилось, - и не без удовольствия наблюдает, как цвет лица Ынхёка сливается с оттенком прически.

\- У тебя есть идея получше?

\- У меня внеплановый отпуск, - пожимает плечами Кюхен.

\--

Взяв крупногабаритный вездеход, они убивают полдня на поиски занесенных снегом саней, которые до позднего вечера выковыривают из заледеневшей корки. Часы показывают половину десятого вечера, когда темные пятна термопалаток показываются на бескрайнем пространстве арктической пустыни. Покончив с ужином, Ынхёк довольно раскидывается на разложенном спальном мешке, вознаградив свои кулинарные изыски громкой отрыжкой. Кюхен умирает от смеха, когда тот, ойкнув, запутывается в боковых ремнях и беспомощно трепыхается.

\- До сих пор не понимаю, почему это случилось именно со мной? - размышляет вслух Ынхёк, пока Кюхен разбирает портативную радиостанцию.

\- Ты был педофилом в прошлой жизни? - выдвигает предположение тот. - Продавал человеческие почки? Или убивал редких животных?

\- А кем был ты?

\- Я - жертва обстоятельств, - протестует Кюхен. - Теперь тебе осталось вызвать снежную бурю, вспомнить все, что ты вчера нес, и увидеть тот же неприличный сон, - добавляет он, помолчав.

\- А как же... ведь мы... но если ты с самого начала знал, что из этого ничего не выйдет, зачем тогда меня послушал? - недоумевает Ынхёк, пораженный посетившей его догадкой.

\- Хм... нужно было вытащить сани и - если я скажу, что остался под громадным впечатлением от ночи, проведенной в одном мешке с тобой - устроит такой вариант? - ухмыляется Кюхен, сворачивая пробку новой бутылки из тайника Хичоля - в ближайшее время она ему вряд ли пригодится.

\--

Возвращение ознаменовывается множеством мелких изменений внутри станции: переставленная посуда, опустошенное мусорное ведро, разбросанные кое-где личные вещи и инструменты. Напротив их мест за общим столом красуются квадратные боксы с мясным супом, заботливо накрытые крышками.

\- Еще теплый! - восхищается Ынхёк и влетает в угол, стремясь поскорей добраться до ложки.

Аккуратная записка желает им приятного аппетита округлым почерком Реука.

\- А что, если мы никогда их не увидим? - убитым голосом спрашивает Ынхёк.

Кюхен не знает, что на это ответить.

\- Гораздо сильнее меня пугает перспектива до конца своих дней видеть только тебя, - бурчит он. - Во всяком случае, нам не придется беспокоиться о еде.

\--

Когда световой день начинает стремительно укорачиваться, Кюхен все больше времени проводит в лаборатории, пусть даже результаты его исследований имеют шанс остаться в прошлом до того, как оно станет настоящим. Донхэ оставляет для Ынхёка образцы в пробирках и на предметном стекле микроскопа с пожеланиями скорейшего возвращения. О них готовятся снять репортаж, семьи в панике рвутся на станцию, которую наводнили ученые со всего света, жаждущие переворота в науке, но никто не может придумать, как вытянуть их из временной петли.

"Должен сказать, ты меня огорчил", - пишет в записке Хичоль, - "с тебя ящик рома. Не забывай подкрашивать корни".

Однажды утром Кюхен без особой цели блуждает коридорами станции, пока не выходит в столовую. Электронное табло часов над дверью показывает половину второго пополудни, хотя Кюхен готов поклясться, что полчаса назад было девять утра. На столе их дожидается горячий обед, над кружками с чаем вьется пар.

\- Временной скачок? - вслух бормочет Кюхен. - Нужно сообщить... Ынхёк! - зовет он, заслышав шорох позади, - завтрак отменили! - но зал пуст, как и коридор. Последовательно обойдя все комнаты, Кюхен позволяет себе впасть в микропанику и на долю секунды дощатый пол уходит из-под ног.

\- Видел, что на твоем столе в лаборатории? - жизнерадостно щебечет разрумянившийся от морозного воздуха Ынхёк, выпутываясь из куртки. - Я целый час разглядывал, эй, а что с часами? Почему так позд...

В два прыжка преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, Кюхен что есть сил встряхивает его за плечи. 

\- Никогда больше так не делай, - цедит он сквозь зубы, большими пальцами упираясь в кости ключиц и, что, наверняка, не слишком приятно. Ынхёк медленно кивает, словно не веря своим глазам, но не делает ни малейшей попытки освободиться. Снаружи собирается новый буран, низкие снеговые облака вяло царапают днище о верхушки айсбергов, ветер подвывает в вентиляционной шахте. Кюхен отстраняется и почти бегом удаляется в жилой отсек, чтобы, заперевшись, проторчать там до самого вечера. 

Когда он все-таки открывает дверь, Ынхёк подпирает стену, сидя на полу у порога. Кюхен хочет спросить, какого черта, и закрыться снова, но сдерживается и с полчаса бессмысленно таращится в зеркало над умывальником.

\- Прости, - приподнимается на локтях уже лежащий в кровати Ынхёк, когда он возвращается.

\- Пошел ты, - доброжелательно реагирует Кюхен и заползает под то же одеяло. Утром он тратит несколько минут на то, чтобы высвободиться из объятий спящего Ынхёка, которому коварно удалось взять его в захват всеми четырьмя конечностями.

"Надеюсь, вы уже занялись сексом?" - гласит записка, прилепленная к двери. - "Пользуйся случаем. Приду - проверю".

\--

От скуки Кюхен забрасывает Galaxy Battles, не доведя счет до нового мирового рекорда. Порой он слышит знакомые голоса, но коридоры по-прежнему пустуют. На дорожке, ведущей к площадке с метеоприборами, виднеются свежие отпечатки подошв человеческой обуви. Крепчающий восточный ветер заметает их зыбкой поземкой, пока не сравнивает с утрамбованным снежным заносом. Со временем творится что-то странное: направляясь в туалет глубокой ночью после удачного раунда при участии пива и Ынхёка - возможно, не самая лучшая компания, но в их ситуации некому жаловаться - Кюхен обнаруживает, что за пять минут его отсутствия прошло почти два часа и Ынхёк безмятежно похрапывает, вольготно раскинувшись на кровати (привычка спать в одной постели выработалась синхронно, на ее обсуждение наложено строжайшее вето). Шеренга пустых бутылок под дальней стеной с каждым днем пополняется новыми добровольцами.

Следующим утром он просыпается от шороха шагов и скрипа половиц. Тонко тянет натертую кожу на коленях. Рука спящего Ынхёка цепко удерживает его шею, а значит, шелестеть и скрипеть он не может при всем желании. Кюхен почти скатывается с верхней полки, настежь распахивает дверь и досадливо вздыхает, когда за ней, как и следовало ожидать, никого нет. Так и спятить недолго. Ынхёк удивленно жмурится, прикрывая глаза ребром ладони.

\- Тебе придется заново вырастить человечество из бактерий, - скорбно сообщает ему Кюхен. - Или родить наследника. Работу над этим проектом начнем прямо сегодня.

Ынхёк в ужасе закашливается.

\--

Проходит еще несколько недель, август приближается к концу, и Кюхен постепенно свыкается с мыслью о том, что навсегда застрял в прошлом с самым бестолковым напарником, которого только могла подсунуть ирония. Когда-нибудь, отчаявшись, ученые покинут свой наблюдательный пост, признав бессилие перед ловушкой времени, найдут феномен поинтереснее. Наступит день, когда вследствие смещения земной оси льдина подтает настолько, что деятельность станции придется свернуть. Если он к тому времени не покончит с собой и его печень не рассохнется от цирроза. Или их не съест какой-нибудь новый питомец Ынхёка.

А пока его почтовый ящик зависает от количества официальных писем с предложениями сотрудничества, интервью для крупнейших научных изданий, наряду с подробными инструкциями, которыми ежедневно снабжает гильдия физиков-теоретиков. Хичоль в своих мини-отчетах презрительно отзывается о них, как о редкостных занудах.

\- Мы теряем время зря, - недовольно бурчит Кюхен, пока разгорается кубик сухого горючего. Ынхёк, вызвавшийся ассистировать в эксперименте, благоразумно помалкивает, пристыженный вчерашней истерикой, во время которой он метался по залу, с трагизмом, достойным награды Киноакадемии, причитая, что больше никогда не увидит родителей, сестру, друзей и любимую собаку блошиных размеров, так и не став поп-айдолом и не побывав в Египте.

\- Но ты все равно умрешь знаменитым, - неудачно шутит Кюхен, что влечет за собой новый эмоциональный приступ, поэтому он делает нечто такое, о чем еще долгое время раскаивается. Зато Ынхёк мгновенно приходит в себя.

\- Зачем ты это сделал? - пораженно шепчет он, трогая нижнюю губу кончиками пальцем с таким благоговением, словно это оригинал "Джоконды".

\- Захотелось, - отрезает Кюхен и до конца вечера они не разговаривают вообще ни о чем, что удачно вписывается в его планы.

\--

Он вламывается в душевую в тот момент, когда Ынхёк осторожно ступает в одну из кабинок, поспешно прикрываясь. Кюхен насмешливо фыркает.

\- Я сто раз видел тебя без одежды, можешь не стараться - номер не прокатит.

\- Ладно, - удивительно легко соглашается тот и швыряет в него полотенцем.

Перед сном он заученным жестом стягивает футболку, тут же покрываясь гусиной кожей и не выключая боковой свет, словно сегодняшнее откровение Кюхена необъяснимым образом придало ему уверенности в себе.

\- С чего это вдруг? - деланно сонно бурчит Кюхен. - Кто-то где-то умер? Эй! А если я стесняюсь?

\--

Висящий над дверью барометр с оглушительным грохотом обрушивается на пол в шестом часу утра, до полусмерти перепугав их обоих, и зависает на небывалой низкой отметке. Внешнее стекло раскололось точно посередине. Кюхен до полудня тщетно копается на складе в поисках нового, раздраженно ковыряется в тарелке с остывшей лапшой, едва не обжегшись, разбивает колбу с соляной кислотой и отправляется спать гораздо раньше обычного. Холодные пальцы Ынхёка будят его среди ночи.

\- Что, опять? Я устал, давай завтра, - едва открывая рот, бормочет Кюхен.

\- Да нет же. Мы вернулись.

\- Куда мы там вер... что?

\- Да тише ты.

Сквозь завывание ветра явственно слышен раскатистый храп. Резко сев на кровати, Кюхен зажигает свет. На полке под ними, неудобно свесив руку, спит Хичоль.

\--

\- ...всего-то и надо было уронить дурацкий барометр? - разоряется Хичоль.

Кюхен неторопливо покачивается на стуле. После трех с половиной часов перекрестного допроса, который ему организовали психи из Шведской королевской академии наук вместе с переводчиком, сопровождавшим каждую фразу судорожным подергиванием всех лицевых мышц, ему меньше всего на свете хочется говорить о том, что произошло. ("Ну, хорошо", - устало протер взмокшую от волнения лысину тучный бородатый профессор, чьего имени Кюхену в жизни не выговорить без запинки, - "вы вернулись в палаточный лагерь, когда начался буран, а потом?" - умоляющие интонации переводчика растопили бы самое черствое сердце. Кюхен в который раз замялся - эту часть истории ему совсем не хотелось включать в международный отчет. Лицо Ынхёка напоминало спелый помидор. - "Хм", - глубокомысленно произнес Кюхен, нахмурившись для солидности. - "По-моему, это очевидно", - подал голос эталон сострадания-Хичоль и многозначительно подвигал бровями.

\- Если бы они могли, то заставили бы нас повторить все прямо там и немедленно, - уже после жалуется Кюхен. Хичоль понимающе кивает, смешивая в пробирках сок с алкоголем.

\- Так всегда бывает, если повезло. Нашел золотую жилу - и на тебе, обожатели, завистники, конкуренты, журналисты, шлюхи, агенты социального страхования. Выиграл в лотерее - налоговая инспекция и давно забывшие родственники тут как тут. Победил в чемпионате по самой длинной отрыжке - и здесь верные почитатели и антифанаты найдут тебя, вытащат из-под земли, создадут сообщество на твиттере.

\- Ты говоришь так, будто был кумиром нации.

\- Но мог бы им стать, - парирует Хичоль. - Поэтому купи смокинг, сцепи зубы на своем куске случайной славы и довольствуйся тем, что у тебя есть я.)

\- Я уже задолбался рассказывать о твоем детстве и о том, как ты доводил до слез молоденьких лаборанток с гуманитарного факультета, - делится изголодавшийся по полноценному общению Хичоль. - Как ты вообще? - неожиданно мягко спрашивает он, и Кюхен готов побиться об заклад, что, как бы яростно они оба это ни отрицали, тот скучал не меньше его самого.

\- Я... нормально?

\- Ты теперь суперзвезда, - с ноткой зависти тянет Хичоль. - Надеюсь, слава не испортит твой живой ум и ты пригласишь меня крестить твоего первенца. Кстати! Как атмосфера в семейном гнезде?

Кюхен презрительно фыркает и тянется за геймбоем.

\- Я жажду грязных подробностей! Кюхен? Даже не вздумай озвучить то, о чем я думаю!

\--

Вопреки ожиданиям, Ынхёка вовсе не передергивает при виде Кюхена. Скорее наоборот - укрепившаяся в подсознании привычка заставляет его тянуться и касаться при любой возможности. К сожалению, Кюхен тоже не может похвастаться обратным. И чем ближе день отъезда с досрочным прекращением контракта и перспективами мотаться по свету, отвечать на одни и те же вопросы, и не знать, не знать, не знать, почему все получилось именно так, как получилось, тем сильнее становится необъяснимое влечение.

\- По-моему, ты заболел, - выносит вердикт Хичоль.

\- По-твоему? Из нас двоих врач именно ты.

\- Или повзрослел, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжает тот. - Awww, мой маленький Кю теперь совсем большой.

Кюхен на всякий случай пинает его под столом.

\- Это стресс. Тебе нужно расслабиться. Погоди, приедешь домой...

\- Я не хочу домой, - вполголоса бормочет Кюхен и роняет голову на сложенные перед собой руки. Повисает неприятная пауза.

\- Так вот оно что, - подчеркнуто бесстрастно отзывается Хичоль и до конца вечера не пророняет ни слова. Ночевать он уходит в изолятор. Вокруг суетятся коллеги, которые вот-вот перестанут быть таковыми: хлопают по плечу, тянут за рукав, дергают за волосы

\--

Научный факт: в ситуациях, от которых зависит то, что действительно важно, людям свойственно вести себя как самым настоящим идиотам. Впрочем, иногда не следует слишком уж стараться.

\- Столько всего не успел, - сокрушается Ынхёк.

\- Например? - уточняет вытянувшийся поверх покрывала Кюхен, закинув руки за голову и качая ногой, переброшенной через согнутое колено.

\- Не покатался в упряжке с оленями. Не выдрессировал медведя. Не построил иглу.

\- Считай, что ты не состоялся в жизни.

\- Наверное, - слабо улыбается Ынхёк. - У меня был выбор: ехать сюда или в Гонолулу.

Кюхен смотрит на него, как на умалишенного.

\- С какой стати ты здесь?

\- Там жара и цунами? - неопределенно дергает плечом тот. - Понятия не имею. Но все и так неплохо получилось, м?

Кюхен кожей чувствует его взгляд и увлеченно разглядывает бревенчатый потолок, изученный до мельчайших обрезков древесных волокон.

\- Если ты сейчас ждешь чего-то особенного, спешу огорчить.

Ынхёк беззлобно хмыкает, но явно назло принимается копаться на полках, отбирая из общей кучи и укладывая немногочисленные пожитки, ежится от прохлады - живя в одиночестве, они перетащили с десяток обогревателей из соседних отсеков, теперь о такой роскоши можно только мечтать. Сентиментальные прощания следует запретить Конвенцией по защите прав бесчувственных эгоистов. Чувствуя себя неудачником, забывшим шпаргалки в кармане других брюк, Кюхен спускается по отполированным до блеска перекладинам лесенки двухъярусной кровати, некоторое время пытается силой мысли прожечь дыру в покосившейся дверце встроенного шкафа, а потом решительно тянет ее на себя.

\- Ынхёк, - говорит он тоном, которым сообщают о смерти любимой тетки, - что ты любишь больше: клубнику или какую-то другую хрень? Где мои чертовы очки?

\- Клубнику, - автоматически отзывается тот, протягивая видавший виды футляр, - а что ты?.. Кюхен.

\--

\- Напоследок? - со смешком интересуется Ынхёк, путаясь в штанинах джинсов, найденных в недрах чемодана по случаю торжественного ужина в обществе ученых мужей из Европы.

\- Вроде того. Медленно и печально. Дверь закрой.

\- Я буду скучать, - честно предупреждает он, стягивая жуткий носок, от окраса которого с непривычки воспаляются глазные яблоки.

\- Давай без этого, - болезненно морщится Кюхен, словно боясь, что тот потребует его номер телефона. Или предложит записать свой. - Я еще не придумал, что делать со своей жизнью завтра.

\- Давай, - покладисто соглашается Ынхёк, избавляясь от остатков одежды, и поджимает пальцы ног, ступив на пол. - Лезть наверх или?..

\- Хичоль убьет тебя, если узнает. Отличная идея, - хвалит Кюхен, отшвыривая в сторону сбитый в комок свитер. Не то, чтобы список его тайных кинков когда-либо включал желание предаться порочной страсти на кровати родителей. - Как-то тревожно это все. Можно я подержу тебя за руку?

\- Можно и не за руку.

Вероятно, за время изоляции они умудрились сбросить вес, а кости сами собой вытянулись, поскольку сперва Кюхен не знает, как упереться локтями в твердокаменную подушку (Хичоль точно не от мира сего, и почему он думает об этом именно сейчас?), чтобы не испытывать неудобств, а потом Ынхёк ногой задевает край нависающей верхней полки и от его вопля, пришедшегося прямиком в ухо Кюхена, тот едва не глохнет. Чего не занимать в подобной ситуации, так это трогательной романтики.

\- Ты точно хочешь? - спрашивает Кюхен, просто чтобы удостовериться. - Потому что я, кажется, нет.

Ынхёк беззвучно смеется, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони, и почему-то не слишком нервничает.

\- Нужно было с самого начала это сказать, - ни с того ни с сего заявляет он и, слегка надавив на затылок, приближает лицо Кюхена к своему, - займи, наконец, свой рот чем-нибудь полезным.

\--

Безо всяких художественных преувеличений Кюхен готов признать, что это худший секс в его жизни. Если не считать самого первого. И еще нескольких раз, когда он был слишком пьян, чтобы запомнить, насколько все ужасно. Или слишком трезв, чтобы реально это оценить. Тем не менее, когда холодные пятки скрещенных за его спиной ног Ынхёка елозят по пояснице от беспорядочных движений, в которые Кюхен, как подросток, вкладывает импульс всего своего тела - от обесцвеченных прядей отросшей челки, липнущей ко влажному лбу, до кончиков ногтей на ногах, позабыв о сдержанности и отдаче, он может думать лишь о том, как урвать кусок нарастающего под полуприкрытыми веками нестерпимого белого сияния, и шероховатый шум в ушах лишь подгоняет к пронзительно-сладкой судороге. Когда разорвавшиеся легкие вновь срастаются и он может дышать самостоятельно, а мышцы разом расслабляются, он ловит ответную дрожь и возмущенный взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей.

\- Ну, сделай что-нибудь, - сердито толкает его коленом Ынхёк, указывая на свой напряженный член. Кюхен облизывает губы, сползая ниже и, разумеется, едва не захлебывается от неожиданности, когда от нескольких почти поверхностных прикосновений губ и языка тот без предупреждения кончает в его расслабленное горло.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - сипит он, гневно сверкая глазами и рукой вытирая уголки рта.

Ынхёк сдавленно фыркает, выпуская из зубов прикушенные костяшки пальцев.

\- В сценарии были другие слова, - поправляет он, тяжело дыша, - ты должен сказать, что ждал этого всю жизнь.

\- То есть, теперь я обязан сделать тебе предложение? - все еще слегка задыхается Кюхен, откидываясь на спину и прикрывая глаза локтевым сгибом. Пульсирующий жар постепенно испаряется через поры обветренной кожи щек, подсвеченной яркими пятнами.

\- Придется. Извини? - неискренне предлагает Ынхёк.

\- Ни за что. Сначала Нобелевская премия.

\- Я так и знал, что тебе одного только и надо.

В коридоре роняют что-то увесистое, сопровождая это неясными ругательствами.

\- Что ты будешь делать, когда все закончится? - спрашивает Кюхен, наощупь закутываясь в пуховое одеяло.

\- В смысле, когда весь цивилизованный мир предложит нам потрахаться во имя науки?

Кюхен кивает, не открывая глаз, и чувствует осторожное движение под вторым одеялом.

\- Уеду в Гонолулу? Даже не знаю. Если жить станет слишком уж классно, всегда можно вернуться сюда, верно?


End file.
